


A kind Fox

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ayakashi, Crossdressing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi encountered a strange fox in the mountains</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kind Fox

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you guys enjoy it too!

Usually Naruto tried to keep away from humans. He tried to keep away from other demons too. Because he was alone and they always tried to bully him because he was small and because he was alone. It made things hard, it made him feel lonely.

But it did not stop him from staring down the mountain with a sense of wonder. At the flickering lights. Moving his ears until he could hear the train.

Humans were everywhere and so was their stuff. He had not perfected his transformation yet they still say him as just a fox whenever they spotted him. He would have to keep trying. He would keep trying.

He would not give up and as things were he had his little stash that he kept carefully hidden away. Full of things that he had found and liked. Things people had left behind. If he found them in time he tried to return them. But sometimes when he came across the items too much time had passed.

Which was honestly sad. Naruto liked the things if most the time he had no idea what they were. He imagined sad owners and usually tried to make sure he scanned the mountain regularly. But it was a big place with plenty of demons and humans always dropped things.

His recent find was something so pretty and delicate that his heart had soared. He had crammed it on his head right over his ears while his tail twitched in delight.it was so pretty. The human hat. Not just any hat either, a really fancy one. He had no idea where it came from but it was beautiful.

Naruto did not have much to wear. The dress he wore was actually a shirt that was simply way too big for him but he had done his best with it. He had learned early that it was best to have something to carry things with so the small pouch he used as a bag was all he walked around with.

Now his hat completed things. He looked… a little a like a human child. Naruto looked down at his reflection in the river and smiled. If only he could hide his tail and his ears. Then he would look no different to the human children. A flush ran across his cheeks.

He wanted it so badly. He wanted to walk among the humans but not to stand out. Just walk among them. Enter the shops. Taste the food he always smelt at the festivals. But that would have to wait. He was simply too weak currently. But one day, he would have friends and he would walk among the humans.

X

Kakashi could remember a time when he had not seen demons. When the world had looked normal. He did not when exactly that had changed he had still been a child but he had just been able to see them.

And if one asked those who took him in, that was when he had changed. He had become moody, quiet. But they had not understood and he doubted they would have been able to. The world he saw was vastly different to the one he had known before.

Demons went along their business right alongside humans. There were honestly so many, living their lives carrying on their conversations that he had been unable to process it.

Kakashi had found it hard to get his head around it in the beginning. He had fell silent because he understood he was the only one that could see them. What was he to say? How could he explain it t anyone? So he had kept his own company and focused on things that would not bring attention while brining no trouble to his family.

Why was he so focused on studying? Even though he was passed around from family member to family member he still did not want to cause trouble for anyone. And honestly he needed to know more about what he saw so he sought out books.

He was accused of being nothing like kids his age. But kids his age did not see the things he saw. A sunset ruined by a playful huge demon. But of course ruined was the wrong word to use.

Small demons lining up doing their thing. Demon servants going around their business. Shrines with demon worshippers and activity. Festivals vastly different because of who he saw blending in with it.

His world had changed. What Kakashi saw now, it was so different to what others did and that separated them. He saw the reason ripples formed on the lake when there was no disturbance. He heard the laughter and cheers from the demons as they celebrated. He overheard amusing conversations while he pretended to read.

And that sort of stuff distracted him when he was shuffled from house to house. Honestly, Kakashi just want to be older. So he would move around by his choice, by his own money but that was still some ways off.

X

The summer was hotter than it should be. Kakashi sighed as he got off the train. The small town he had only been to once previously and the memories he carried of it were not entirely good. He recalled nothing to do. Barely any people.

But plenty of demons. He could remember that and there were quite a few rivers around. The only thing good about it all was that he would be able to avoid people and cool off from time to time. Keep out the way of the people allowing him to stay the summer, since Kakashi doubted he would be returning to his previous house.

X

His hat had blown away! Naruto whimpered as he ran through the woods heading downhill after it. He had been too careless and the stronger demons had found him again. They kept telling him to leave the mountain but he would not listen. He would not because right now this place was all he had. Food was easy to find. He made no trouble. Just because he was a fox did not mean they could bully him.

And the hat had been so pretty, he had worked so hard to keep it white. To make sure that the lacing stayed on and that the bow did not unravel and now he might lose it!

He whimpered as the hat soared higher and he was forced to pick up his pace.

X

Kakashi had sought refuge on the mountain and had been enjoying a pleasant snooze when a hat smacked him in the face.

He had automatically grabbed it as he sat up his fingers running over the well-made hat as he looked around for the owner. It did not feel like anything demon made. Kakashi had learned to tell the difference between a human item and a demon one quickly. Because one others could see and the other would draw attention to him.

But to think such a well-made thing was there. A scuffling noise drew his attention to the bushes. Maybe someone was having a picnic. Kakashi’s thoughts about that halted when a fox stumbled out of the bushes.

Young. Obviously a fox demon. They wore a dress and the way their distressed eyes fixed on the hat told Kakashi he had found the owner. But it was still confusing.

“Oh no.” The fox moaned. “That’s mine!” But he made no moves forward so Kakashi contemplated him.

“Is it?” He asked as he waved the hat lightly. He watched the way the fox’s blue eyes widened. “This is yours?”

The fox took a step back. Kakashi watched the red tail puff up and barely stopped his chuckle. “You can see me?” Small hands patted blonde hair and Kakashi watched in amusement.

“Well you are right there aren’t you?” Kakashi asked.

“You can see demons?” The fox looked amazed.

“Yes I can fox child.” Kakashi rubbed his finger over the hat again before he beckoned the fox forward. “You should be careful with this thing. It might blow away.” The fox stepped forward and Kakashi’s eyes roamed over the scarred cheeks. The thing that drew his attention was the bruises he could see. Everywhere. “Did you have a rough time chasing it?” He asked softly.

“Other demons made me lose it.” The fox whispered as he got in range of Kakashi. His blue eyes were locked on the hat. “They were teasing me again.”

“They don’t sound very nice. I hope they aren’t your friends.” Kakashi said softly.

“I don’t have any. They just pick on me because I’m a fox.”

“But you’re such a pretty fox.” Kakashi pointed out. “You have such a lovely tail and your fur is really clean too and well brushed. Why would they pick on you?”

“I don’t know. They just do.” The fox said softly. “I’m always left out and alone.”

“I’m alone too.” Their hands met as Kakashi handed over the hat. “My name is Kakashi.”

“Naruto.” The fox whispered.

“That’s a nice name.” Kakashi smiled. “Now Naruto, if you don’t mind I have to ask you a very important question. You’re so pretty I’m now too sure but…”

X

He had gone up to the mountain alone and come back down having made a friend. Kakashi had a smile on his face the entire time that he made his way home. Naruto was a cute kid. Easily pleased and really nice and his smile. It was hard not to smile along.

The thought of such a cute kid by themselves bother Kakashi. Demon or not, Naruto was alone and to him being a demon made it worse. But for as long as he was in the town, he would try his best to be with Naruto. Especially since… they both knew the same pain.

And more people needed to tell Naruto how cute he was. He had been embarrassed when Kakashi complimented him. It made him feel happy. It made him want to see that smile again and again. It was the first time he had felt that way about anyone.

It looked as if he would be getting plenty of exercise going up and down the mountain for the summer. He might as well brush up on his exorcisms too. The light ones he usually did were too easy for those picking on Naruto.

X

When he was in town everywhere was so hot but the mountains were cool. Refreshing. The trees were huge and the sheltered areas were plentiful, demons went around their business as usual but as Naruto sprawled across his chest in the afternoon Kakashi had to admit that so far in his life he could not remember a moment that brought him more peace.

They had spent the morning together looking for food for Naruto to eat later. Usually he spent all day looking for food. It explained a few things about him but it made Kakashi upset that the boy had to try so hard.

And others just made him try harder. Stealing his food or throwing it away. With Kakashi by his side there had been no problem. He had made certain to run off the other demons.

They had just met but Kakashi felt so close to him as if he had known him his entire life. He had spent the morning helping Naruto and rambling on about things Naruto wanted to know about. Things that had held only a vague interest to Kakashi provided Naruto with hours of entertainment.

Naruto was so adorable. Kakashi honestly could not help himself. Naruto wanted to get stronger and he wanted to help him.

Kakashi gently ran his fingers over Naruto’s blonde hair before his fingers stroked the soft red hair. He had thought at first that the other demons were put off by Naruto’s colours but he had come to realize it was more than that. It had to be.

Naruto from what Kakashi had come to understand was the only fox demon on the mountain. And the mountain was huge. That did not make sense. There were not any others around the area either. And yet all the demons hated Naruto equally.

Kakashi’s hand slipped down Naruto’s back where he rubbed gentle circles on the boy’s back. He wanted to squeeze Naruto into a deep hug but the boy was enjoying a deep sleep where he knew he was safe and would not be interrupted. Kakashi could tell that was a rare occurrence.

He touched the light cotton of Naruto’s dress… well even he could tell it had been a shirt a long time ago but it was a dress now. It was so light but Naruto kept it well maintained. It made him think.

“Kakashi.” Naruto mumbled and Kakashi smiled as Naruto shifted so he could look him in the eyes. “You okay?”

“Just thinking.” Kakashi reassured before he gave into temptation and used his free hand to stroke Naruto’s tail. The pleased hum he got in return made him relax. “I think I’m getting hungry. We can eat then go back to sleep.”

“Fish?” Naruto asked and signs of sleep fled his face.

“Of course.” Kakashi smiled. “I even brought things with me to make it better.” It might be meddling but he wanted to fatten the boy up. Naruto was small and Kakashi knew his size was the reason so many picked on him.

X

“They’ll break if you aren’t gentle with them.” Kakashi warned and Naruto leaned closer. He knew his tail was waving with anticipation but no one had ever made something for him before and Kakashi was so different from everyone he knew and everything he had thought of. And he had made Naruto a necklace. “Now, close your eyes.” Kakashi said softly.

“It’s cold.” Naruto mumbled as he waited with his eyes cold. The necklace settled right against his throat.

“It’s glass.” Kakashi sounded amused. “And we found it.” He reminded Naruto. “At the base of the waterfall.”

“So pretty.” Naruto murmured as he reopened his eyes. Kakashi leaned away his gaze focused on the hollow of Naruto’s throat. Kakashi’s eyes flicked up to meet his and Naruto’s breath hitched before he looked away. “Thank you.”

“I did it because I want to.” Kakashi leaned closer and Naruto felt his body warm. His dress had never felt so sheer before. “And it looks good on you and after the stuff you did for me, I wanted to do something for you.”

“I didn’t do much.” Naruto mumbled. The humans Kakashi was staying with had needed something Kakashi had been unable to find in the town, but they grew in the mountains. It had taken only a few hours to locate it. Kakashi did not want the old couple we was staying with to be troubled and Naruto could understand that.

“You did plenty. They said they feel much better.” Kakashi said softly. “I like to stay out their way but I don’t wish them harm, your advice helped me especially since the shops were all out.”

“If you say so.” Naruto wrapped his tail around him and clutched it with his hands. They had been friends for two weeks but when Kakashi got like this, insistent and focus his heart throbbed in his chest and sometimes silence fell between them. With every moment they grew closer and closer. His thoughts were full of Kakashi even when they were apart.

When they separated at night… when he got ready in the morning… thoughts of Kakashi consumed him. He found himself trying to look better than usual. The days Kakashi was unable to stay long were days Naruto examined himself almost desperately.

He liked cute things. He liked his hat, his dress and now the other trinkets. But he wanted more. The way Kakashi looked at him, he wanted it even more and a silly dream kept rising up. a dream he was still too weak to see through.

X

Even with all their troubles they were still technically kids. Kakashi had things like exams to think about and he and Naruto liked the thought of exploring and adventure. Kakashi just never had the chance before.

So with each other as company they explored. Naruto told him tales of the towns and the mountains and Kakashi listened. And the next day he researched the things he had learned. His knowledge had been limited by the fact he had no one to talk to.

Now Naruto came with tales of past towns. Flooded towns. Moving towns and it was fascinating. Which led to their exploring.

Naruto had told him of an old town. Not too far from the current town. Just they had abandoned it. Kakashi knew plenty of that happened in the country. Places flooded so towns were abandoned. Dams were built, towns were abandoned. It was too hard for the town to survive so it was abandoned. The tale was common enough.

Yet when he and Naruto started sifting through the old rubble of the old school… his heart was in his throat from the fun and the anticipation. The town had been twenty or so years deserted. Leaves and mud. Obviously the place went under water in the rainy season.

Naruto had gotten entranced in the remains of a classroom. Some sort of drying underwater plant that he wanted. Kakashi had been ideally shifting through items when several things caught his eyes.

But god were they filthy. But that was what soap was for. They were torn too but…when he thought about how Naruto would look he found himself quickly wrapping the items and placing them in several bags before he shoved them in his own bag. Fixing and cleaning them would take some time.

He got back to his feet and glanced around the old room. For a small town the school was bigger than he thought it would have been and their search had taken the entire afternoon. For a school with five rooms.

“Kakashi!” Naruto’s voice was excited. “Come quick!” Kakashi smiled as he got up to join Naruto and whatever he had discovered.

X

Kakashi did research first. The things were over twenty years old the last thing he needed was the moment he dumped them into water they melted away or dissolved. Anything was possible. So he asked a few questions and read a bit before he took the chance.

He bought his own cleaning materials. He never used the money he was given to buy lunch anyway. As it stood he was with Naruto who survived off of nature, the least he could do was the same. And money was important. Saving was a necessity.

The amount of things he had done without any of his legal guardians knowing. Like saving… god he had to start trusting at some time. But these people were good to him. He did not want to bring trouble to their house.

He had been wrong about the colour. Still the first time he washed it had to admit it was an improvement. Gods knew how long it would take for it to resemble something worth wearing. Kakashi hung it to dry in a section of the yard out the sight of the neighbours and where he knew the old couple would not bother to go.

And the next night he washed it again. And again. Then finally he took each piece and sewed it in silence and secret. then he washed it again. It took a week before he was convinced it was clean enough and stitched enough. Then he finally dyed them all. It was a hard secret to keep. Washing in the morning before he set out… coming back to retrieve it. It was a hard secret but it would be worth it in the end.

X

“Let’s go swimming.” Kakashi suggested. Naruto looked up from where he had been reading to eye Kakashi. He knew Kakashi was warm… well actually hot because Kakashi complained about the heat a lot. Naruto for that reason suggested fishing more often than he would actually like to eat fish for that reason.

But to actually go swimming? It was warmer than usual but he was not in the mood to get his fur dirty. He bit his lip and his gaze darted to his tail. He had spent all morning grooming as he waited on Kakashi. But it would be fun… but… “So we go in naked?” He asked curiously.

“Just how strong do you think I am?” Kakashi muttered. “No no, I have something for you to wear.” Kakashi pulled his bag close to him and yanked out a smaller bag. “I’ll wear my shorts or something. You… will wear this.” The thing he took out confused Naruto. He had never seen it before but it was when Kakashi shook it out did he fully understand.

“That’s a swimsuit?” He asked he leaned forward and the strange material slid under his fingers.

“It will cover your upper body. I thought you would like it since you like that hat and dress.” Kakashi said softly “It is a sort of school thing. Girls usually have this sort of swimsuit issued to wear. They don’t have to but it is the easiest and most popular choice.”

“When did you buy this?” Naruto asked. He took the suit from Kakashi and his hand rubbed over the dark blue surface.

“I didn’t.” Kakashi answered. “I just fixed it for you. Will you wear it?”

“How do you put this on?” Naruto mumbled.

X

“How does this look?” Naruto asked and Kakashi had to bite his tongue hard to jolt back to his senses. He was aware of what Naruto was. A fox child. A fox demon. Each day they spent together was a miracle in itself. The small adventures revealing more of themselves to each other.

Naruto just had a way about him. His blonde hair that if he had been human would had been cut long before. Now the blonde locks hung in such a shaggy way that Kakashi had made quite the few assumptions when he first met Naruto. But he would not change it for the world.

Having Naruto. The smiling lonely fox. That liked hats, dresses and cute things. Having that Naruto around made him feel good. And for Naruto to be standing so shyly before him. The blue material stretched hard over Naruto’s upper body and clinging on the lower half. The one-piece swimsuit had been a great idea. Kakashi had to congratulate himself again.

It had been worth the careful washing. The dyeing and the stitching. It had been worth it. It had been worth it by so much. The dark blue material on Naruto’s tanned skin. His red tail coiled around his left leg. His ears lowered in nervousness. And the faint outline of Naruto’s-

Kakashi looked away and coughed in order to get his mind back on track. The suit had been a good idea. It was an excuse to get Naruto in such a thing. They could have gone swimming naked. Or Kakashi could have gotten the boy briefs. He just did not want to.

This was much better. But it would test his control.

“It looks weird?” Naruto asked and he looked at the ground his ears lowered further than they had been a few moments before. “Maybe a guy shouldn’t wear this after all.”

“I don’t know another guy that should wear this more than you. Other’s opinions don’t matter.” Kakashi’s fingers trembled before he traced a line up Naruto’s suit to the thin straps on the boy’s shoulders. “But I think it is cute, perfect. It suits you. I just wish I could have gotten you a better one.” He admitted.

“I like this.” Naruto’s cheeks were flushed and he did not meet Kakashi’s gaze but the way he clung to him let Kakashi know he was just embarrassed. “It’s so pretty and it is one of the things I thought about. Lots of clothes for any occasion. And it’s something humans wear too and you got it for me.” Naruto met his gaze shyly. “That’s enough for me to like it.”

It was getting harder and harder to think about a life without Naruto in it. His smile. His words, and they had known each other for less than a month. Now their lives were so entwined.

X

The great thing about where they chose to swim was the temperature of the water. It was freezing. And outside was just baking hot. Naruto’s laughter as they splashed did wonders for his heart.

And the cold water got his lower body in control when Kakashi’s gaze lingered on the stretched material of the swimsuit. As they played around the thin blue straps slid some ways down Naruto’s shoulder until he pulled it back up.

But taking aside his growing desires. This was fun. The rocks at the bottom were smooth and the water clear. The spray from the waterfall a little way up sent a spray towards them. And through all of that they laughed and played. From dunking. To wrestling. Kakashi felt if the need for food had not come they would have spent the entire day there.

It was all too easy to switch from playing to search for fish. Naruto’s back showed concentration as his eyes watched the water. Kakashi could not think of a more perfect sight that that. Naruto’s tail held up carefully, the blue one-piece stretched and dripping and Naruto’s ears held up high as he waited for the right opportunity.

X

Kakashi had managed to save enough to do the thing he had been thinking about for quite some time. Treating Naruto. Naruto had been nervous about leaving the mountain for an amount of time but they had been careful and soon Naruto had been in his room.

“What is this?” Naruto’s eyes were so bright from his excitement that Kakashi had to smile.

“Ramen.” Kakashi answered. “I’ve read somewhere that kitsunes really like noodles and ramen.” The delivery had come right on time and Naruto made an adorable figure as he sat on a cushion his eyes dancing as he stared at the bowl. He was so cute… Kakashi could feel his control slowly breaking.

X

They had spoken about a lot but they had left many things out. They understood each other but even as he pulled Naruto closer Kakashi wonder if what he was doing was right. He wanted Naruto. He adored how the boy looked. How hard he tried to be as cute as possible.

But this… even as Naruto sat in his lap the thin dress no real barrier to his fingers… he wondered if he should ask a question. Naruto seemed fine but demons and humans were so different. Naruto looked young. Not as young as Kakashi had thought him when they first met but he still seemed young.

“Naruto.” Kakashi pulled away in slight regret. “Do you understand what is happening?”

Dark blue eyes met his gaze. “You want me.” Naruto nipped his neck. “The clothes, the ramen.” Naruto’s eyes shone with mischief. “You’re courting me.”

Not exactly wrong but not exactly right. Kakashi adjusted Naruto on his lap allowing Naruto to fully feel Kakashi under him. He was hard and as Naruto shifted Kakashi felt the evidence of Naruto’s own arousal. “I want you.” Kakashi admitted. “But you are…”

“I’m what?” Naruto’s amusement vanished. “What is it?”

“You’re so small and I’m a kid too but... I’m almost an adult.”

“You are seventeen.” Naruto growled. “I guess I’m…” The age he mumbled made Kakashi blink. “No in human years I’m…” Kakashi eyed him suspiciously. “I’m telling the truth!”

“You look like ten. You need to eat more.” Kakashi mumbled.

Naruto’s eyes flashed and Kakashi grunted as Naruto pushed him over until he was straddling him. “Don’t be rude.”

Kakashi just simply pulled Naruto’s head down so their lips could meet again.

X

“That old woman thought I was lost.” Naruto sounded amused. “And she thought I was a girl. Your people are funny.”

“I thought the same. You’re so pretty.” Kakashi pointed out. He was happy about Naruto’s developing powers. And he still found Naruto bewitchingly pretty. “But she saw you only for a little bit.”

“I wanna go to the festival.” Naruto groaned. “I could use the medicine that turns you human for a day… but I wanna do it.”

“You will do it.” Kakashi pressed his lips to Naruto’s and felt his heat slowly melt over how Naruto responded. “We still have a few more weeks.” And then who knew what would happen. Summer was coming to an end even if they did not speak about it.

X

A kimono was an important thing to have. They could be a little on the expensive side but they in the end were so beautiful. But people grew, styles grew old and eventually they were put aside. Kakashi had been lucky that he had spotted this kimono about to be discarded.

He repeated the pattern he had followed when he first found the swimsuit. First wash it carefully several times then treat it with care so that Naruto could wear it and so Naruto could wear it with pride.

Kakashi honestly did not know what he wanted to do. He could do anything he heard his teachers discuss it often. They consulted him about it often but he did not have a real desire to do anything beyond get away.

He wanted to live somewhere not too big, not too small. The right amount of neighbours. A good distance from everything… and he wanted to do something that would make all of it worthwhile and he did not mean a salary man.

His fingers smoothed out the wrinkles on the kimono and he smiled. It was fate. The colours were perfect for Naruto. It would bring out his blonde hair and his eyes would shine. Kakashi pressed the kimono to his chest and sighed. He dreaded the upcoming festival and he also anticipated it with everything that he was.

The summer was coming to an end. Who knew where he would be going. And Naruto, the fox demon from the mountains… if he was honest. That fox demon with his pretty dresses and huge smile meant more to him than any other thing did.

He wanted to make him smile. He wanted to keep Naruto happy and safe.

X

“They can see you. Naruto you did it.” Kakashi said softly. Naruto’s hand was in his and Kakashi helped the boy walk in the shoes Kakashi had gotten for him. Full human wear for Naruto. All to enjoy the festival. There were no mistakes. They were there as each other’s date.

“I did it.” A small trail of sweat ran down Naruto’s face and Kakashi reached over to gently wipe it away. “Kakashi.” He said softly.

“It is early afternoon now.” Kakashi admitted. “But later or tonight people will stare less. There is a ramen stall around here somewhere.” He tugged Naruto closer to him as they turned a corner. “You can eat ramen again.”

“Can we try everything?” Naruto’s eyes were bright and Kakashi felt his throat squeeze.

“Everything.” he promised.

X

From games to food. They stayed together. no one asked questions. They just assumed but they were certainly correctly only in one aspect. Naruto was his date.

Kakashi tucked away their latest prizes as he joined Naruto on the shrine steps. His ears picked up the sound of the first firework. When the first firework exploded Naruto laughed. Kakashi used that moment to slide his hand over Naruto’s.

When the second firework exploded they leaned towards each other and at the fifth their lips met in the darkness of the temple ground. The moment, Kakashi wanted to imprint it on his heart forever.

X

“We don’t want you to leave Kakashi, but we’ve seen your scores.” The woman who had graciously taken him in looked up from where they were packing Kakashi’s stuff. “You will always have a place here but you need to go to the school recommended. For your future.”

He had already known staying was not on the cards. But it was nice to hear he could return. This place meant so much to him. “Thank you.” He said gracefully. “You’ve been of a great help to me.” His eye trailed to the rest of his bags.

X

“You hate them?” Naruto asked softly. His voice was clear in the empty train.

“No.” Kakashi admitted. “They were nice and they are sending me away because they know the village is not very good for schooling. To them I have a chance to improve. They want me to take it. They are good people. They would allow me to come back.” He lightly touched the glass of the window. “They are better than most people.”

“They didn’t even mind me.” Naruto said softly.

“Are you certain? The mountain was your home.” Kakashi whispered. “There won’t be a problem will there?”

“Everything important to me I already have.” Naruto reassured. “And anyway… you are my home.” Naruto’s warm hand wrapped around his and Kakashi had to blink away his tears. He felt calm and even relieved. Because Naruto was by his side. He had feared summer would end and he would have lost what they had forever. He was glad it was not so.

X

“I’m home.” Kakashi lightly kicked off his shoes. “Looks like you were right about that construction company. The entire block has been sold.”

“I know I told you they were Yakuza.” Naruto mumbled as he came out the kitchen. His ears were high and his tail lightly brushed the floor. “They were way too suspicious. I told you that when we moved in.”

“But we like the area how it is don’t we?” Kakashi pointed out. “Not too much activity. Not too little. Perfect urban life.”

“Well I do like that you don’t work every single day from dawn till dusk.” Naruto mused. He tossed himself forward and Kakashi caught him. Naruto was still shorter than him but it was a mere few inches now. Naruto had grown. Gotten taller. His body fully an adult. But he still looked wonderful in cute things.

Kakashi’s hands easily slipped under Naruto’s apron wringing a delighted gasp from Naruto. “Ramen and rice today?” Kakashi asked as he slowly moved Naruto backwards towards the kitchen.

“Y-yeah.” Naruto’s tail trembled and Kakashi hid his smile. “And we got a call, they want to invite us to the festival again.”

“It’s been a while since we went back.” Kakashi breathed. “It is summer again? The mountains are so far. But I do want to see them again.”

“Me too.” Naruto moaned as Kakashi nuzzled his neck. “Let’s go to the festival again.”


End file.
